


Fallen Feathers

by 19lilacdemetrius97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97
Summary: Marinette likes Adrien. Adrien likes Nathaniel. Nathaniel likes Marinette. A nice clean love triangle, right? Wrong. Marinette also likes the boy who calls himself Peacock, Adrien likes the girl who calls herself Ladybug and Nathaniel likes the boy who calls himself Chat Noir.It gets better though. Alya likes a boy named Nino and Nino likes her back. Unfortunately they both don't feel like they're ready to enter a relationship since they have to keep a huge secret from each other so neither pursue the other. Nino is secretly a superhero named Carapace and Alya is a superhero named Rena Rouge. Alya is in love with the beautiful and broken superhero named Queen Bee. Underneath Bee's mask is the school bully Chloe though. Nino is in love with Chat Blanc. Felix has mixed feelings for Nino but Nino can't stand him.On a darker note; Adrien and Felix struggles with trying to survive without their mother after her sudden disappearance earlier this year, Nathaniel struggles with an abusive, alcoholic of a mother, Nino struggles with trying to raise his little brother because his parents are too busy fighting and Chloe struggles with trying to fill the emptiness her mother left in her heart when she died.





	1. The Beginning

Blue eyes blinked open as someone called out ‘Marinette’.

Marinette Dupen-Cheng groaned as she sat up in her bed tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and stretched before sliding her legs out of bed. 

“Marinette, your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes.” Marinette looked up as her mother poked her head into her room. “At this rate you’re going to be late for your first day of school.”

Marinette looked at her phone and gasped at the time. She quickly scrambled out of bed and pulled on the outfit she had carefully laid out the night before. She looked herself over in the mirror before rushing downstairs.

After a rushed breakfast she grabbed her backpack.

“Here, I made this for your class.”

Marinette smiled at her father and took the offered pastries. “Thank you Papa.”

“Go, before you’re late,” he told her. 

Marinette gasped and ran out, not before giving both her parents a kiss on their cheeks. 

She ran across the street as she heard the school bell ring. 

“Help!” 

Marinette paused at the plea for help. She turned around and blinked at the elderly man who had fallen on the street and without thinking rushed in front of a moving car to pull him to safety. 

“Are you okay,” she asked concerned.

The man smiled at her. “I’m just fine. Thank you. I’m sorry about your macarons though.”

Marinette groaned when she realized half of the pastries her father made were destroyed. “It’s alright. Would you like one?” she offered.

The man took one and munched on it. “Delicious.”

Marinette grinned at him. “Thank you.”

The school bell rung again. Marinette gasped as she looked towards the school. “I’m sorry, I have to go…” she trailed off as she turned back to the man and realized he wasn’t there anymore.

She shrugged and raced back towards the school.

xXxXx

Adrien smiled when he saw the school right in front of him. Now was his chance to have a normal life. He could finally have friends. He started making his way up the steps when a voice stopped him.

“Adrien, please. You’re father would be very upset if he knew you were doing this.” Natalie said.

Adrien frowned. “Please, tell my father you were too late. I just want to experience school like everyone else.” he pleaded. He could see Natalie wavering. She cared about him and if it was up to her she would probably let him do it but she worked for his father.

“Ahh.”

Adrien looked over and gasped when he saw an elderly man on the ground struggling to reach his cane. He rushed over and helped him up. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you young man.”

Adrien smiled at him. He looked up to and frowned when he found Natalie and the gorilla standing in his way. He frowned and trudged to the limo and slammed the door. He knew it wasn’t their faults but he couldn’t help himself for resenting them a little.

xXxXx

Chloe huffed as she walked home at lunch break. First Marinette dared to sit in her seat and then her Adri-kins didn’t show up for class. She wandered into the empty home and sat at the dining table. 

It was so empty. Especially without her mother being here anymore. Her father was busy working like usual.

Chloe sighed and ate her extravagant lunch in silence. She wasn’t really hungry but if she didn’t eat now she would be hungry. Her father was too much of a pushover to force her to eat but since he wouldn’t be back till later. 

She considered calling Sabrina over to eat because she knew the other girl would rush right over but she was a little embarrassed to show Sabrina her vulnerable side. 

After she finished eating she went outside for some fresh air and gasped as an elderly man walked by her. Normally she would yell at him but she wasn’t really in her usual bitchy mood. Especially when this man looked as sad as she felt.

“What’s wrong old man?” she asked, slightly rude.

The man looked at her. “You’re the first person to ask me that. Thank you.” he said to her before walking away with a smile on his face.

Chloe shrugged and made her way to back to school.

xXxXx

Alya couldn’t help but feel a little grateful for Chloe because without her bitchiness the wonderful person calling herself Marinette would never have been forced to sit next to her and they wouldn’t have started their wonderful relationship.

Marinette was an adorable person who she felt a deep desire to protect. 

Alya knew that this girl would be one of her closest friends. 

“Excuse me, does anyone mind helping me?”

Alya looked up to see an elderly man wobbling across the pavement. Most people ignored him and went on their merry way. Alya couldn’t believe how many people would ignore an old man’s call for help.

She walked up to him. “What do you need?” she asked.

The man pointed at a tree. “Some kids threw my cane up there.” she said.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Alya said as she climbed the tree. She grabbed the cane and handed it to the man.

“Thank you young lady.” 

Alya smiled, “No problem.”

xXxXx

Nino was glad school was finally out. He someone had to pick the one deck in between the Chloe, the worst person in the world, and the girl she decided to pick on this year.

And apparently he was going to have to sit next to one of Chloe’s rich, famous friends. 

Maybe he would switch seats.

He basically ran out of school and started on his way home. 

He paused when he saw an elderly man trying to climb up some stairs. He rushed up to the man and offered his help. The man accepted gratefully. Once they reached the top Nino waved good bye and ran off. 

He greeted his mother quickly and ran to his room. He slid his headphones over his ears and closed his eyes. 

He was awoken hours later by yelling. He curled up in a ball and turned the volume of his music up. The sound of glass shattering and yelling broke past the sound of his music. He looked up as the door to his room opened and looked at the little boy at the door.

Nino motioned to the boy. The little boy closed the door and ran into his older brothers arms. Nino took his headphones off and put it over his brothers ears so the little boy didn’t have to suffer. 

Nino closed his eyes as the sound of yelling clearly reached his ears. He held his brother closely, swearing to protect him the best he could.

xXxXx

Nathaniel cried out as his mother hit him across the face. She reeked of alcohol and drugs. He hated how she acted under the influence. She was always so aggressive and abusive and she would never remember in the morning. 

“Mom, stop.” he begged.

“You’re so useless and worthless. Do you think art will get you anywhere?” she yelled at him. 

Nathaniel clutched his arm where she hit him again and backed away. 

“Mom-.” he started.

“Shut up! It’s your fault your father left us!” she yelled at him.

Nathaniel winced and hugged himself.

“Get out! I don’t want to deal with you right now.”

Nathaniel’s eyes widened. “It’s dark out though.” he protested weakly. “It’s dangerous.”

“Does it look like I care? Leave!” she roared.

Nathaniel scurried out the door and ran as far as he could Tears filled his eyes. His face hurt, his arms hurt and his heart hurt. 

He wanted his mother back. The woman who loved him. The woman she was before she got a drinking problem. 

Once he calmed down he looked around him, realizing he was lost. 

He wiped a tear from his eyes and looked around. He spotted an elderly man walking towards him.

“E-excuse me,” he called out. “I was wondering if you could help me. I’m lost.”

The man looked at him and smiled. “Oh course.”

Nathaniel relaxed a little. He faintly wondered if he should go back home. He didn’t have anywhere else to go and his mother probably relaxed by now.

“Where do you want to go?”

Nathaniel gave the man his address. “I’m sorry for being such an inconvenience.” he whispered.

The man observed Nathaniel carefully. “Is your arm okay?” he asked.

Nathaniel nodded. “I think so.”

“Did someone hurt you?”

A slow nod. “You can’t tell anyone or else they’ll take her away.” he whispered. “I just wish I had the courage to stand up to her.”

The old man just gave him a smile. “I’m sure you’ll discover your inner strength soon.” he told him.

Nathaniel just blinked at the man and sighed.

“Thank you for taking me home.”

“Of course, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel went inside his house and sighed in relief when he found his mother passed out on the couch. He draped a blanket over her and crept to his room. He slid into his bed and smiled at the thought of the old man before a thought occurred to him.

How did he know his name?

xXxXx

Felix sighed as he watched his brother plan his escape for tomorrow. He honestly didn’t see why his twin would go through so much trouble to attend a public school. At home they had each other and Chloe sometimes, though Felix wasn’t her biggest fan. Then again he didn’t like most people.

He looked up surprised when he noticed his brother sneaking out. Felix quietly trailed after him and followed him for a couple blocks before losing him. He sighed and started heading back. He didn’t particularly want to leave his brother wandering the streets alone at night but whatever his brother was doing he clearly didn’t want his brother to know about. 

It hurt to know that Adrien didn’t rely on him as much as he relied on him. Adrien was his ground. He made him feel safe and happy. He always was a cheerful person. Even when their mom disappeared he made sure Felix never saw him cry.

He looked up when he saw an elderly man heading towards him. “Nice to see you again. Thanks for earlier.”

Felix blink. “I don’t believe we met before.” he confessed.

“You don’t remember me? I was the man you helped this morning on your way to school.”

Felix sighed. He got confused for his twin a lot. “You must be thinking of my brother. We’re identical twins.”

The man just looked extremely pleased at that. “Twins? Even better.” he mumbled to himself.

“Did you say something?” Felix asked.

“Not at all. Please, continue on your way.”

Felix blinked. “I’ll walk you home. I wouldn’t want you to get mugged or anything,” he just really needed an excuse to not go home. He also didn’t feel like being alone and elderly people were some of his favorite people.

“Thank you young man.”

Felix just smiled at him. “So where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?”

The man just gave him a smile and told him a story about his youth in China.


	2. Nathaniel Part 1

“Breaking new! There’s a large stone monster loose on the streets of Paris.” the news lady said. “Police are doing their best to contain the monster but so far the efforts have all been in vain.”

Nathaniel gasped at the screen. Paris was in danger. He looked up as the news lady announced that two superheroes were on scene. One was in a ladybug suit and the other was in a cat costume. 

He couldn’t help watching the black cat. That hero was so brave and amazing. The ladybug girl looked about as scared as Nathaniel felt. Still, Nathaniel felt himself relax. 

Chat Noir. That’s what he called himself. He was amazing. Nathaniel’s eyes were drawn in by that man. He wished he could be that brave and amazing.

When a commercial hit Nathaniel got up and got ready for class. He froze when he caught sight of a small black box on his desk. He looked around for his mother and grabbed the box when he knew she wasn’t looking. He opened the box and jumped, causing the box to drop to the floor, when a beautiful little blue creature appeared in front of him.

Nathaniel scrambled as far away from the creature as possible.

“Don’t be scared Nathaniel.” the creature said. “I’m here to give you strength.”

Nathaniel blinked at that. “Strength?”

The creature nodded. “My name is Duusu and I am the kwami to the peacock miraculous.” the creature told him, floating near him. 

“You’re beautiful.” he whispered.

Duusu smiled at the compliment. He flew to the clip and lifted it up. He carried it to Nathaniel. “Put this in your hair.” he told him. 

Nathaniel shook his head. “It’s too flashy.”

The kwami gave him a smile. “It’ll bring out your eyes. Besides, it will give you the strength to do whatever you want.”

Nathaniel took the clip. He tied up his hair and put the clip in. 

“All you have to do now is say feathers on.” the kwami instructed.

Nathaniel blinked. “Feathers on?”

He gasped as the kwami got sucked into his clip. He felt magic flow through him as his clothes changed. His shirt and pants turned into a dark blue leather suit with light blue gloves and knee high boots. Beautiful peacock feathers appeared around his waist like a tail and feathers grew in his hair. A blue mask appeared on his face. 

Nathaniel screeched and attempted to remove the suit to no avail.

He looked back to see that the news returned. It looked like Chat Noir and Ladybug were having trouble.

Maybe he could help them?

He grabbed one of the fans on his hip and expanded it. He jumped on top of it and flew out the window. He screamed as he got higher and higher. After a minute he managed to control it. He managed to get to his feet and surf through the air.

He looked down as he saw a girl running beneath him. She had a skin tight orange, black and white bodysuit with two fox ears on top of her head. She had dark skin and brown hair and eyes. Her hair had snow white tips. She had a flowing fox tail waving in the wind as she ran.

A new superhero appeared on the roof ahead of him. This one was another girl. She had shiny blonde hair tied into a ponytail with black ribbon. She wore a yellow and black suit that made her look like a bee. She has clear blue eyes that hid behind a yellow and black mask.

“Hey!” Fox girl called to the Bee girl.

“Who are you?” Bee girl demanded.

“I’m a superhero.” Fox huffed.

Bee girl smiled. “I guess that makes us partners.” she said. “You can call me, let’s see. Call me Queen Bee. That sounds good.”

“Queen Bitch?”

“Bee!”

Fox girl chuckled. “Nice to meet you Bee. You can call me Rena Rouge.”

“Red Fox?” Bee chuckled.

“Rena for short.” Rena said.

Nathaniel thought for a second. What should his name be? Well the bee girl was Queen Bee, the fox girl was Red Fox, the cat boy was Black Cat and the ladybug girl seemed to settle on the name Ladybug. Maybe he should just be Peacock.

He looked down as a third superhero appeared. This one was male and he was in a green leather suit. He wore a turtle shell on his back and a hood. Unlike the rest of them he had goggles instead of a mask. The boy looked like he was struggling to keep up with the girls since they had a large start.

Nathaniel flew down near him and grabbed him around the waist.

“Hey!” he protested as he was manhandled.

Nathaniel couldn’t help but giggle at him. “Come on slowpoke!” he teased as he sped up. He dropped the turtle guy off where the two girls were. He flew ahead of them and sat down. 

“You must be the partners my kwami told me about.” Turtle guy said. “Ladybug and Chat Noir are already on scene so we’re late. I’m Carapace by the way.”

Nathaniel giggled and kicked his legs excitedly. He was terrified but he couldn’t help but feel excited.

He wasn’t much of a runner and was glad he didn’t have to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

They arrived on scene faster than anticipated. 

“Introductions can wait,” Nathaniel giggled as he grabbed the fan on his other hip and waved it at the stone monster. He shrunk the fan he was on and grabbed it as he fell. 

He landed on his butt but he didn’t care. He sent a gust of wind at the stone creature and made it release Ladybug. The creature roared and went to attack him

Carapace pulled out a large shield and blocked the attack.

“Thanks,” Nathaniel gasped.

“No problem, now move.” 

Nathaniel grabbed Carapace and pulled him onto his fan so they could fly up to avoid the next attack. 

Rena began playing a flute and suddenly an image of butterflies flew around the stone monsters head to confuse it.

Queen Bee pulled out a bow and began shooting arrows at the beast.

Chat Noir and Ladybug ended up doing the heavy fighting. They were a good team. They all ended up using their Miraculous power. Nathaniel apparently could create a hurricane and improve his speed for a bit. Ladybug created a random object and Chat Noir could destroy something. Rena could create a powerful illusion and Bee could create bees to attack at her will while Carapace created batons to attack with. Once the monster was defeated a tiny black butterfly flew into the air. Nathaniel watched amazed as Ladybug purified the Akuma and let it go. 

Nathaniel blinked as Ladybug threw her creation into the air and tiny ladybugs filled the air, fixing the damage caused. Ivan sat, confused on the ground. 

Nathaniel gasped as a beeping filled the air.

“We have less than five minutes before we turn back.” Ladybug told them. “We can’t know each other's identity.”

“Why not?” Bee asked.

“Let’s all meet up tonight at the Eiffel Tower and introduce ourselves to each other.” Chat Noir decided. “Until then.”

Nathaniel watched as they all left one by one. He looked at Ivan and smiled at him. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Good. Remember, stay positive and confess to Mylene. For all you know, she feels the same.”

Ivan looked at him in shock. “How did you know?”

Nathaniel just got on his fan and flew off. He made it back to his house before transforming back into himself.

His kwami looked exhausted but happy. “You’re one of the happiest superheroes whose worn me.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Thank you for letting me do this. I haven’t felt this happy and free in forever.”


	3. Adrien Part 1

“I don’t understand why you want to go to school so badly.”

Adrien was already halfway through the window when he heard his brother’s voice. Felix Agreste was a lot like their father in the way he conducted himself. He kept his hair gelled and he often wore a mask to hide how he was feeling. Despite being identical to Adrien they acted very differently.

A pang of guilt shot through Adrien’s heart. Felix looked hurt that Adrien would rather go to school than stay here with him.

“Please, come with me. I just can’t stand being here anymore. Especially without mom.”

Felix covered up the hurt on his face. “You know father would never allow me to go to school. Have fun.” 

He left without another word. 

Adrien sighed. He wanted to go after his brother but he didn’t really know how to talk to the other boy. After their mother disappeared Felix sort of shut himself off from the world. He was already pretty quiet growing up but it was like he lost the other boy completely. He didn’t know how to act around him anymore. 

He climbed out of the window and started towards the school. He needed space from his family. He loved his brother and his father more than anything but lately the two of them have been acting very distant. It was suffocating.

He grinning as he made it up the steps. 

“Adrien.”

His grin faded and he turned around to find his family assistant and driver waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

The held up an iPad with his father’s face on it.

Adrien sighed and climbed into the limo. He looked at his father with a determined look in his eyes.

Gabriel sighed. There was no way he could say no to either of his sons. They looked so much like their mother, the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Adrien moreso because of how much he smiled and laughed. It wasn’t like he loved Adrien more or anything. Felix held a special place in his heart since he was a sickly child and spent most of the first couple years of his life in and out of hospitals. Felix still had a weak immune system and if he had been the one requesting to go to school Gabriel would have stopped him.

“You see that school. You will never go back there again,” Gabriel started.

“Father!” Adrien protested.

“Without your bodyguards. Natalie will organize your schedule and you will keep all your extra curricular activities. Got it?”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Really? Thank you!” he exclaimed. 

“And keep your brother safe. I don’t him getting sick. If you feel sick I want you to stay as far away from him as possible.” 

Adrien nodded. “Of course father.”

“Good luck. And get good grades.”

Adrien basically tore the door open and ran inside. He perked up when he saw Chloe standing there talking to some other girls.

“Hi Chloe,” he greeted.

“Adrikins!” she squealed wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled at her. “I finally made it. My father gave me permission.”

“What about your brother?” Chloe looked around to see if he was hiding or something.

Adrien frowned. “You know father would never allow it. He’s weirdly overprotective of him. He likes him better.”

“You know that’s not true.” Chloe told him. “On the bright side, we’re in the same class. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

Adrien smiled at her as she led him upstairs. They entered their homeroom and Chloe led him to the seat near the door next to a dark skinned boy in a hat. 

“You sit here, right in front of me.” she announced happily.

“Sure,” Adrien slid into the seat and turned to the boy next to him. “Hi, my name is Adrien.”

The boy gave him a skeptical look. “You’re friends with Chloe, huh?”

Adrien didn’t really know how to respond to that. He made it sound like being friends with Chloe was a bad thing.

He looked over just as he saw Chloe hand the girl next to her chewed gum The girl put the gum on the seat and squashed it in.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Adrien asked, appalled at his friend’s behavior. He rushed over as Chloe and her friend laughed.

“Just teaching the brats that sat here yesterday a lesson.” Chloe said.

Adrien groaned as he tried to remove the gum. It was disgusting.

“Hey! What are you doing?” a female voice gasped. Adrien was shoved out the way as the girl kneeled to remove the gum. After a few attempts she just took out a tissue and covered it. 

“I was trying to remove it.” Adrien told her.

The girl huffed and glanced at Chloe. “You’re friends with Chloe, right?” she said coldly.

Adrien frowned but didn’t say anything. How should he react in a situation like this? He slide into his deck and sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell them it was Chloe?” the boy next to him asked.

Adrien sighed. “I can’t throw her under the bus like that. Chloe’s like my only friend.”

The boy’s attitude changed. “I think it’s time for you to make some new friends. I’m Nino.” he held out his hand.

Adrien grinned and shook it. “I’m Adrien.”

He was unbelievably happy. His first friend. He looked up just as a red haired boy entered the room. The boy was small with long hair and beautiful blue green eyes. He looked a little thrown off at Adrien being there.

“Nathaniel was sitting there yesterday.” Nino explained.

“It’s okay. I like the back better anyways.” Nathaniel confessed, his voice clear and soft. Adrien could listen to it all day if he had too. 

Adrien nodded and watched him walk to the back of the room. He turned back to Nino but the other boy didn’t seem to notice Adrien’s change in demeanor.

At lunch break Adrien went on a search for Nino, hoping they could eat together. He found him talking to a couple of the other kids in their classes.

Adrien wasn’t sure he was brave enough to talk to so many people at once. He turned around to maybe find Chloe when he bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.” Adrien apologized. He trialed off when he found Nathaniel on the ground clutching his arm. Adrien was pretty sure he didn’t hit the boy that hard but he didn’t really know his own strength. He reached down to help him up but someone pushed him away before he could.

A tiny pink haired girl stood in front of him angrily while a large boy and a tall girl helped Nathaniel up.

“First you put gum on Marinette’s chair, steal Nathaniel’s seat and now you push him to the ground?” the girl huffed.

“Alix, it was an accident.” Nathaniel mumbled.

Alix huffed and turned to the red haired boy. Adrien watched helplessly as they walked off.

“You okay buddy?” 

Adrien looked over at Nino and frowned. “They don’t like me.”

Nino frowned and looked over to the girl whose seat had gum on it. “That’s Marinette. Pretty, isn’t she? She’s super nice and everyone adores her. Since she doesn’t have a high opinion of you no one else does. Make nice with her first.”

Adrien looked at her and sighed. He was so new at this.

After school he started making his way out the building. He noticed it was raining and pulled out his umbrella. He looked over and saw Marinette looking at the rain worriedly.

“Hey, listen. About earlier I was just trying to take the gum off the seat.” he told her. 

She looked at him, surprised.

“Here, take this. I don’t really need an umbrella right now.” he motioned to his limo. He handed her his umbrella and snorted as she accidently closed it on her head. She seemed good natured though and laughed it off with him.

“See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. S-see y-you tomo-tomorrow.” she whispered. “Why am I stuttering?”

Adrien got into his limo and watched her as he drove away. A friend. This was nice.


	4. Felix Part 1

Felix looked at the little floating white creature in front of him with an unamused look. It was small with a large head with two cat ears on top of it’s head. It had blue eyes with blue where the whites of its eyes were supposed to be. It had a puffy white tail and whiskers. 

“Are you ready yet?” the creature asked.

“I don’t know. Do you really think I’m cut out to be a superhero?” Felix looked at the recording of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the stone monster. He looked at the black ring the little creature had handed him earlier. “I’m not brave like they are Sarro. Besides, there’s already a lot of them.” he motioned to the four heroes sitting on the sidelines.

“They’re meeting tonight. You should go.” Sarro said, ignoring Felix’s protests. 

“What if I get sick or hurt? Father would put me in permanent lockdown.” he said quietly.

“You’re stronger than you think. You can do this.” Sarro told him. “Now say claws out.”

Felix took a deep breath. “Sarro, claws out.” he said holding out his hand. Sarro was sucked into the ring and a white leather suit covered his body. He looked in the mirror and found a white mask over his eyes and white ears in his hair. He had a silver bell under his chin and his eyes turned blue and his hair became a little longer. 

He snuck out of his room and made his way to the Eiffel tower feeling more alive than he ever had before. He loved the feeling of running through the air, his kwami probably making his movements smoother. He gasped when he saw the Eiffel Tower. Even though he’d lived in Paris for most of his life he had ever seen the tower at night like this. It was breaktaking. 

Excitedly he climbed to the top of the tower and looked down breathlessly. He had never seen something so incredible. He could understand why Adrien was so desperate to do new things. If he didn’t take the risk he would never have seen this.

“I don’t remember seeing you yesterday,” a soft voice said.

Felix looked up at the beautiful boy floating on a fan above him. He had long red hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. There was a pretty peacock clip in his hair that must be his miraculous. 

Felix looked away. “I didn’t feel brave enough to come.” he confessed.

The boy landed next to him and offered him a smile. “I feel the same. Once you’re in battle though you feel completely different. I’m Paon Royal but you can call me Paon or Peacock.” he introduced himself.

“I’m Chat Blanc.” Felix grinned. 

Paon giggled and smiled at him. “Nice to meet you.”

Felix sat down and looked over Paris. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” he confessed.

“Me neither.” Paon sat next to him and offered him a pretty smile. He looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted.

“Who are you?”

Felix looked up as Chat Noir approached him. The other cat superhero leaned over and observed him.

“I’m Chat Blanc.” he introduced himself. 

Chat Noir grinned. “Nice to meet you. I can tell we’re going to be best friends. It’ll be fun.” he chuckled.

“How can you tell that?” Felix asked curiously.

“We’re both cats. Now tell me how you feel about puns?”

Felix thought for a second. “I think they’re a-mew-sing.”

Chat Noir blink at him surprised before laughing.

“Oh god help us. There’s two of them now.” a voice said teasingly.

Felix looked up as Ladybug landed next to Paon. Paon jumped in surprise and almost fell off the tower.

Felix couldn’t help but laughing at him. He was just so adorable. Paon gave him a half hearted glare before giggling back. Felix couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like this.

It made his sides hurt but he didn’t care. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Rena Rouge and Carapace appeared on either side of Felix causing him to jump in surprise and actually fall off the tower. Luckily Carapace grabbed in and pulled him to safety before any harm could be done to him.

“Thanks,” Felix grinned at the dark skinned boy cheerfully. Carapace blushed before putting him down on the tower safely.

“Anytime.” Carapace grinned at him.

Felix looked up and smiled at everyone. They were so welcoming and nice. “I suppose you want to know my identity?” he asked.

Bee shook her head and motioned to Ladybug. “Actually she thinks it would be best if we kept our identities a secret.”

“Oh. So no one knows who anyone is?” 

“Nope.” Chat Noir said. “It’s for our safety. If one of us got caught and tortured it could have trouble if the enemy knew everyone’s names.”

“That’s actually pretty smart.”

Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug. “Our leader is pretty smart.”

“Leader?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah. You’re our leader. Well my leader at least. Don’t know about the rest of them.” Chat Noir declared. 

Bee rolled her eyes. “How about we vote? All in favor of Ladybug being our leader say aye!”

Everyone raised their hands and said aye.

Ladybug blushed. 

“All opposed?”

Nobody said anything.

Bee grinned. “It’s official now. Congrats Ladybug.”

Felix couldn’t help but feel a little excited. He was a superhero now. 

“Thanks guys.”

“So, what’s your first decree?” Bee asked.

Ladybug thought for a second. “We need to keep an eye out for akuma's. There’s seven of us so I guess we’ll split into groups of two and three. We can switch the groups around every week so we get used to working with everyone. Sound good?”

“Sounds purr-fect,” Felix and Chat Noir said at the same time. Causing Ladybug and a few others to groan. Felix just grinned at Chat Noir. He never connected so easily with other people before.

Life was looking better to say the least.


	5. Alya Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused why I gave a ton of people superpowers it's because I was looking at the Quantico Kids idea and I really liked it

Alya loved being a superhero. It was amazing to be able to help people and live a secret double life. She felt a little bad keeping the secret from her new best friend Marinette but she knew that if Marinette knew then she would be in danger and Marinette was too tiny and pretty to be put in harm's way. 

Alya looked up as the friend she was just thinking of entered the classroom in a blushing mess. Behind her was Adrien and Nino chatting happily with each other.

Marinette recovered from her blushing when she saw Alya and grinned at the other girl. She slid into the seat next to her and excitedly began telling her about seeing a new hero dressed in white last night.

Alya patiently listened to her. Marinette was so passionate about all the heroes it was endearing. She desperately wanted to tell Marinette everything and take her to meet all the heroes but she knew better. Everyone had a reason to fight and Alya’s was to keep people like Marinette safe.

Alya hushed her as the teacher entered and began class. Marinette started taking notes but fifteen minutes into the lecture she stopped and instead began drawing pictures in her notebook.

Alya couldn’t really pay attention either. She was still thinking of last night when the seventh hero appeared to help them. She didn’t really know what to think of him. Then again she didn’t really know what to think of any of the other heroes. She didn’t know anything about them but she knew she could trust all of them with her life.

A crash disrupted the class and a clearly traumatised victim flew in through the door with a handful of flowers in her hands. She was beautiful with long pink hair and dark skin. She wore a silky pink sundress and had a basket full of flowers by her side.

She approached Nino and shot a flower at him causing vines to encase him in their hold. 

After a moment of silence everyone screamed and attempted to hide or escape. 

“My name is Flora and I’ll make you all respect nature.” the victim yelled. Flora turned and shot Sabrina before taking down Chloe. 

Marinette grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room to safety. Alya’s eyes widened when she saw Flora shoot at Marinette. 

Adrien must have seen as well because he threw himself in front of the flower and took the hit. Once the initial shock wore off Alya and Marinette ran out of the room. Luckily Alya didn’t need to ditch Marinette to transform since the other girl ran into the bathroom to hide.

Alya hid in a closet before transforming and entering the fight. Luckily Paon was already there. Paon shot a gust of wind at Flora causing her flowers to blow away. 

“The akuma’s in her hair clip.” Paon told her. He looked tired, probably from fighting her alone.

Ladybug entered soon after and Paon left to probably pass out somewhere.

Alya created an illusion of Bee and Carapace to distract the akuma while she and Ladybug came up with a plan.

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm and carefully assessed the situation before taking down the akuma. Flora tried to escape but Chat Blanc appeared and grabbed her clip before throwing it at Ladybug.

“Look’s like you could use a hand,” the blonde grinned at her. “Where’s the rest of the band of misfits?” he asked.

“Paon is probably asleep somewhere and the rest of them didn’t show up. They probably don’t know about the akuma.” Alya explained.

Ladybug broke the clip and captured the akuma before purifying it and throwing her lucky charm into the air. Chat Blanc immediately ran to Adrien and caught him before he fell. Alya decided to do the same and caught Nino.

“We should go.” Chat Blanc said once Adrien’s eyes fluttered open. He sighed in relief and ran to the window before jumping out. Alya and Ladybug escape as well. Alya ran back to the closet she was in beforehand and de-transformed. She handed Trixx some fruit before hiding her away in her jacket. She sat down to regain some strength before exiting the closet.

School ended early because of the akuma attack so she decided to hang out with Marinette because she didn’t really feel like going home just yet.

When she couldn’t find the other girl in the bathroom where she had hid she got a little worried. What if Marinette got hurt during the fight?

She frantically ran to the classroom to check if Marinette was there but only found Nino and Adrien there.

“Have either of you seen Marinette?” Alya demanded.

The two boys looked up at her before nodding. “She and Alix had to take Nathaniel to the hospital. He had passed out in the hallway.” Adrien said. “The paramedics said he should be fine but they want to look over him to be sure.”

Alya sighed in relief. 

“I have to go. My dad is probably worried.” Adrien told them. “I’ll see you later.”

Nino waved goodbye and turned to Alya. “I’m free for a few hours. Want to try to figure out this math homework?” he asked.

Alya blinked and nodded. “Sure. I’m awful at math though.”

Nino chuckled. “I’m not that good either. Let’s suffer together.”

Alya giggled and nodded. “Yeah. of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am in love with the idea of Felix being Adrien's twin brother so he is now added to the story as Chat Blanc. Also adding him kind of messed up my pairings since I don't want to bring Bridgette into the story. I am trying to figure out the romance in this story at the moment.
> 
> Marinette and Adrien are 100% getting together. And I like the idea of Nathaniel being in their relationship so I'm leaning towards that threesome. I also like Alya and Nino getting together but I don't like how most of the time their relationship consists of being the main characters best friends so of course they're going to get together. From a comic I saw a few days ago I kind of fell in love with a love/hate relationship between Nino and Felix. That leaved Chloe and I honestly have no idea what to do with her. I mean she doesn't need a love interest but I don't want her to be left out.
> 
> I figure that as long as I write the relationships well it will be good but I'm struggling. Hence why the tags are a mess.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think  
> Lilac ;)


End file.
